A cry For Help
by Alohomora1710
Summary: When her teacher Edward finds out disturbing things are happening to Bella what will he do about it, will he risk his family and child to save her from the life she has to live and will love win all the battles. Rated M for adult themes and language. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bpov

It was the first day of a new year at school, I couldn't wait to go, being home with Charlie for a whole summer hurt and not just mentally.  
I pulled on a top and a pair of leggings and my DR Martins and looked myself over in the mirror, god Charlie was right I was fat. I mean yeah I'm like a size 6 but you know what everyone is saying right now that a size 6 is the new size 12.  
I lifted up my top and pinched the little fat on my stomach; I knew everything he was telling me was true; no one good is ever going to want me.  
I picked up my school bag and went down stairs to find Charlie already down in the kitchen looking mad.  
"Where the Fuck is my breakfast, you peace of shit" he grabbed my arms and squeezed until I yelped out and I know what I get when I yelp out but I couldn't help it. Just as a closed my eyes I felt the impact of his palm against my face and it hurt so bad I just wanted to cry but I had to be brave. He knocked me down to the flood and told me to look up at him which I did.  
"I'm starting to wonder why I still keep you around you good for nothing lazy, now get out of my sight and I expect dinner to be on the table at six sharp or you won't have food for a week got it" I nod and scrabble to my feet grabbing my bag and making a bee line for the door.

I checked my watch it was 6.30am and school started at 8.00am so it gives me an hour and a half to walk 2 miles. Usually Charlie takes me to school because he has to keep up the good cop routine being the chief police and all, but today with him being mad I would never ask for a lift but hey walking to and from school today might burn a good couple of calories.  
On my walk I thought about was the new English teacher was going to be like, hot, young, old and I complete dick. Some of the girls in my year said they seen him when he can for an interview and they said he was completely to die for but had a baby with him, but It was not like anyone was going to bed him right he's a teacher.  
I wasn't far from school now but my face her like a mother, I rubbed it a little hoping it wouldn't come out in a bruise because I really didn't want to make up lies because they were really hard to keep track of and you will get caught out at some point.  
I was just around the corner from school and I heard the buzzer go off, I ran I right in to the school building to where I had English, I walked in and jogged in and I was the last one there so I found an empty seat in the back and went and sat down.

I looked at the front of the class aware that the teachers green eyes were staring at me, I hope to god that it was because I was late not the maybe bruise on my cheek.  
He walked over to the old computer and started to call the register.  
"_Isabella_" my name rolled of his tongue.  
"Um sir can you call me Bella please I truly hate Isabella" yeah I was such a suck up.  
"Of course Bella" I smiled he seemed like a cool guy.  
"Ok class so enough with the boring stuff, so I'm Mr Cullen but I prefer Edward because we are all equals right"? Everyone nodded including me and Jessica Stanley went as far as a giggle. "so I was sat where your sitting because when I was your age this was my English class room but hopefully I won't be a boring fart like my old teacher" even I had to admit this guy was funny.  
"Right so for today's lesson I would like you to listen to a song called I'm yours by Jason Mraz it's one of my favourites, I want you to really listen to the lyrics and wright a page on how he was feeling when he was writing the song and what message was he trying to get across" . All the class seemed to be happy about this, it was something different I guess. Edward came around with jot books and told us to put are names on them.

_**Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool dawn run outI'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn To win some or learn some **_

_**But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours**_

_**Well, open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved**_

_**So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate,  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.**_

_**Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue  
But I won't hesitate  
No more,  
No more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.**_

_**Well, open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't.  
There's no need to complicate 'Cause our time is short  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate,**_

_**I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh Baby, do you believe, I'm yours  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.**_

This song made me happy like it did with any other person and by the end it had me singing along.  
When the song finished I went straight in to writing, I wrote about him wanting to spread happiness and that you should always look at other peoples views and just be care free.  
"So class I want you to do a piece of homework for next lesson" and then the groans came from the whole class, why end a good lesson with homework.  
"Guys it's not bad I want to get to know you all a little better so I want you to right a piece on yourself and what you like to do that you can present in front of the class and I will also being doing this" and just as he finished setting the homework the buzzer went.  
As the kids walked out of the class there were mumbles of 'that was a great lesson' and 'omg he is lush' from the girls which made me smile because he was a teacher and they were immature teenage girls.  
I was the last to leave the classroom stopping at Edwards's desk to say thanks.  
"That was a really cool lesson Edward" I smiled and went to walk out of the door but I tipped on a desk and fell. I heard Edward get up the next thing I knew he was bending down beside me. It was creepy though he just stared at my face and I knew he was seeing a bruise. He grabbed my hand but not like Charlie did he was gentle and loving, get over yourself Bella no one loves you and especially not a hot teacher. Edward pulled me up and the sleeve of my shirt rose up revealing more bruises, the new ones that were made my Charlie this morning and older ones also made when Charlie was angry.  
"Bella what's going on" he asked and I didn't know what to say so I pushed away his hands and ran out of the classroom.  
I was going to have to prepare myself for next lesson because I got a feeling he isn't going to drop it.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, please leave a review because it means the world to me, I will be uploading chapter 2 tonight as well so stay tuned.  
Also check out my other fic 'Unexpected love'  
Thank you again for reading love Alohomora1710 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Epov

I woke up to hear Logan crying, why can't Tanya just get him.  
"Tanya babe the baby is crying please can you get him" I pleased with her even though I shouldn't he is her child and I need to get ready for my first day.  
I had just finished NYCU studding English major when my girlfriend of a year and a half told me she was pregnant. She didn't want the baby at all but I pleaded with her for hours on end not to get an abortion, after my weeks of nagging she agreed to keep the baby. About 6 months in to the pregnancy we made the diction to move back to my home town Forks Washington. It was a small town a population just over three hundred, I knew it would be easy to get a job teaching English in the local high school and Tanya could live her dream of opening a boutique. My parents also live here my father Carlisle is the head surgeon in the local hospital and my mother runs a small florist in town. I bought a small cottage on the out skirts, it is beautiful, and it was built in the late eighteen hundredths, mom did the décor and when Logan was only 4 days old we moved in.

"He's your baby Edward you wanted him" Tanya reminded me, I had that reminder every time I asked her to do something for Logan, it was like being a single dad. I cut my loses and decided not to argue but to go get Logan his bottle and change his diaper before I have to get ready for work. I climbed out of bed and walked in to the baby's nursery and picked my 3 month old son up.  
"Hey Lo do you want some yum yums" ok I felt stupid but that's how people talk to babies right? I held Logan to my chest and warmed the formula to the right temperature. Logan loved his food so it was gone within minutes so I changed his diaper and put him back in the crib, I packed his bag for my mom's knowing she likes to bath and put clean clothes on him.  
I walked in to my room to see Tanya already washed and dressed and ready to go to the boutique, she walked up to me and kissed me on my lips whispering a good by and saying that she should be home by 8.00pm. I thought it was a little late for a small town boutique to be open but I didn't argue because it give me more time alone with 'Lo'.  
The hot water did wonders, it relaxes me so well, I knew I was running late so I washed quickly and changed in to a pair of tight suit pants and a shirt and nice shoes, I wanted to be a respected teacher but not a snobby one, I wanted the kids to enjoy my company.  
I grabbed Logan's bag and got him in to his car seat, it was only a short dive to my mom's which was helpful because Logan really hates the car.  
"Lo please stop crying for daddy we are almost at grandmas" I tried to please with my 3 month old son god I'm so whipped.  
I pulled in to my mom's drive way, typical she was on her door step waving and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Thank you so much mom for doing this for me" I said and I got Logan out of the car and handed him to her and I dropped his bag in side of the porch.  
"No need to thank me Edward I'm really happy I get to spend more time with the little guy, go now before your late" I smiled at her and kissed Logan on his head.  
"Bye bye Lo please be good, and mom please call if anything is wrong" she nodded and I climbed in to the car and drove to school.

I checked in and found my old English class room which is now my teaching room, god it was so wearied getting Déjà vu, seeing my teacher standing where I'm stood now. I shook my head and pulled out my lesson plan and my laptop out. After my love English is my devotion for music so for my first lesson I'm getting my class to wright an essay on a song called 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. I found the song on Youtube and went to the staff room for morning briefing. I have never felt so out of place in my entire life, some of the teacher tort me and looked down on me and well they are my colleges' now weird right?

Moring briefing was so boring, if I become that much of a bore I will give my pupils full permission to shoot me through my head and laugh whilst they do it.  
I welcomed my first class and told them to take a seat anywhere whilst I call the register, I was about to walk over to the computer when a fragile looking girl came through the door and sat down in the far end corner of the room, I couldn't be sure because of the lighting back there but I was pretty sure she had a black with green bruise on the side of her face.  
I loaded the computer up and called the register, I called every child's name before having to stop because the girl at the back called out  
"Um sir can you call me Bella please I truly hate Isabella" she was so polite so kids would just tell you straight but she had the courtesy to ask.  
"Of course Bella" I smiled and I got a hint of a smile, I finished the register.

"Ok class so enough with the boring stuff, so I'm Mr Cullen but I prefer Edward because we are all equals right"? I got a lot of nods from the class and a few laughs.  
"so I was sat where your sitting because when I was your age this was my English class room but hopefully I won't be a boring fart like my old teacher" and that the whole class in tears.  
"Right so for today's lesson I would like you to listen to a song called I'm yours by Jason Mraz it's one of my favourites, I want you to really listen to the lyrics and wright a page on how he was feeling when he was writing the song and what message was he trying to get across" . All the class seemed to be happy about this, I handed out the jot books out and told them to writ their names and then I put the song on.

_**Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool dawn run outI'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn To win some or learn some  
**_

_**But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours  
**_

_**Well, open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved  
So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate,  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.  
Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue**_

_**But I won't hesitate  
No more,  
No more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.**_

_**Well, open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't.  
There's no need to complicate 'Cause our time is short  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate,**_

_**I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh Baby, do you believe, I'm yours  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours. **_

By the end of the song the whole class was singing along, when the song ended everyone got straight to work, and I felt proud of myself that I got a class of 17 year old kids to get straight to work without having to ask twice.  
The lesson went quit quickly and I only had to give a couple of spellings.  
"So class I want you to do a piece of homework for next lesson" and then the groans came  
"guys it's not bad I want to get to know you all a little better so I want you to right a piece on yourself and what you like to do that you can present in front of the class and I will also being doing this" and just as I finished setting the homework the buzzer went.  
As the kids walked out of the class there were mumbles of 'that was a great lesson' and 'omg he is lush' from the girls which made me smile.  
The last to leave my room was Bella Swan.  
"That was a really cool lesson Edward" she smiled and went to walk out of the door but tripping on a desk. I jumped up off my seat and ran over to help her. I bent down to help her up by her arm and I got a closer look at her face, yes it was defiantly a bruise. I pulled her on her hand and her top rose up revealing another bruise.  
"Bella what's going on" when I asked that question the fear spread across her face and I felt so bad for her. She pushed away from me and ran out of the door.  
Next lesson I will keep her behind and ask her what they were all about.

* * *

**So this is like chapter 1 but Edward point of view, it wont be like that from now on xx**  
**I'm feeling bad for Edward though with the whole Tanya and Logan thing and if you were wondering who 'lo' is it is Edwards **  
**nickname for logan.**  
**the next chapter will be up next week along with another chapter from 'Unexpected love' please check it out.**  
**Please review because it makes me really happy!**  
**so thank you again and BYE for the 2nd time tonight love Alohomora1710 xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

By the time the bell signalled the end of school, I gathered my stuff and hurried out of the room. I had been worrying about Edward the entire day and I was sure he would get back to this. He wouldn't let it slide. It was just clear that I didn't get those bruises by bumping into things or falling. I was sure he knew I was hiding something bad and how right he was. Still, I couldn't trust him. Who would believe me? The Chief of Police of Forks, a man highly respected hurt his only daughter. Still, there were several times throughout the day that I saw him in the halls and the moment I noticed him, my heart sped up. I had to keep this a secret so I tried to hide. What if he talked to Charlie? If he did, I would be in so much more trouble.

I couldn't think about that though. I had to get home. It was almost three already and in three hours he would be home. If I wanted to have just a little bit to eat, I really did have to make sure dinner was on the table by six and I still had to walk the two miles home.

Life sucked with Charlie but I knew I had to make the best of it. If I didn't, my incredibly dark hell would become even darker.

I made it home in time and made dinner. It hit the table just as Charlie was walking through the door. He was pleased and let me have a very small plate of food but it would be enough to get me through another day.

This routine carried on for the rest of the week, me getting queasy in the corridor or in class whenever Edward glanced at me. It was ok though and after I told him I fell down the stairs he laid off with the questions even though I got the feeling he didn't believe me.

The earth beneath my butt was wet and I could feel it seeping through my jeans. Charlie was at home all day so I thought I would put some space between us. And because there is no school on Saturday I'm sitting under and tree in the local park with my backpack full of books next to me against the tree.

I was pulled out of my daydream by someone in the distance calling out my name. I looked up from the page I was trying to read and saw Edward coming over pushing a stroller with a noise that somewhat sounded like a baby crying.

"Hey Mr Cul… um sorry, Edward," I said getting up of the ground, picking my bag from the ground as well and walked over to the edge of the path.

"Hey, Bella do you know anything on how to stop a baby crying? He hasn't stopped in like two hours." Edward sounded so sad but that answered some of my questions; Edward was in a relationship.

"Do you mind?" I asked gesturing to the baby, asking if I could pick him up.

"Go ahead," he replied so I bent down and unbuckled the small beautiful boy. You could tell he was Edwards with no doubts about that. I picked the baby up and cuddled him into my arms.

"Edward, he is freezing. How long have you been out here?" I was shocked how cold the baby was. I pulled the blanket from the stroller and wrapped it tightly around the small boy .

"I'm not sure, a couple of hours? I needed some time to think."

"There's a small café around the corner, a block from here. Do you want to come and talk and this little cutie can warm up and eat?" Edward just nodded in response.

I started walking and Edward was right by my side. I didn't put the baby back in the stroller but kept him close to my chest, trying to warm him.

"So what's his name?" It was awkward but it was the only small talk I could come up with.

"His name is Logan Matthew Cullen" it was such a cute name.

"That's lovely, it suits him. How old is he?" I cooed at Logan whilst I waited for an answer. Edward opened the door to the café and answered.

"He is four months old today" I walked past him into the café and sat down in a booth in corner.

I sat down with Logan and Edward was behind us and pushed the stroller up close to the booth. I don't know why but Edward was smiling at me like I was the rain in the middle of the drought and I really liked the attention.

"What would you like to drink?" Shit, I didn't have any money.

"Oh, I'm not that thirsty." I quickly tried to cover the fact that I had no money to buy myself a drink. Edward nodded before saying,

"I'm just going to get something," and with that, he turned to walk to the bar.

"Wait, does Logan have a bottle I could give him? He's still fussy and I think he is hungry." Edward turned fifty shades of pink and grabbed the diaper bag. He got the bottle out and handed it to me.

"He likes it cold" Edward explained and boy he was right.

I popped the top and put the teat to his mouth and it was gone before Edward had even been served. By the time I burped him and settled him back down in my arms, Edward was back with two cups. He put one cup in front of me and I look at it, whipped cream.

"Hot chocolate, I guessed you didn't have the money." I smiled somehow being grateful he understood my problem and took a sip from the cup. It was amazing! I can't remember the last time I had hot chocolate.

We sat there is silence and the only sounds coming from our booth were either mine or Edwards slurps. We each took sips from our drinks and little Logan's quiet snored.

"So, why where you walking around for so long?" I tried to break the ice but the awkwardness was still somewhat there.

"I just needed to think things through." It went back to being silent because I didn't want to pry into his private life.

"My partner and Logan's mother has just disappeared. She only left this note and I don't know how to process it." He pulled out a crimpled piece of paper and put it on the table in front of me.

I de-crumple it the best I could with the one hand I had free and started to read.

_Dear Edward  
I can't be here anymore. I can't live with __**that child**__ and you and pretend we  
are a happy family because __**we are not**__.  
I met someone else who I love more than anything.  
I'm gone Edward don't bother trying to find me.  
__**Tanya**_

How could you not want this beautiful man and this vulnerable little boy? I felt hot tears drip down my cheeks and I leaned down to place a small kiss on top of Logan's head. I looked back up at Edward and just stared. I just didn't want to say 'you are not wanted'. That was when I realised… he was just like me.

* * *

_**Hey guys hope you enjoyed reading this far, next chapter will be up with a week.**_  
_**Please tell me what you think AKA review please..**_  
_**Check out my other fic called 'Unexpected love', thank you all again for reading.**_  
_**Love Alohomora1710xxxx **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
BPOV  
**

It has been a week since Edward had approached me in the park; I couldn't get him or Logan out of my mind.

Charlie's beatings have gotten worse; I just wish I could talk to someone. I have thought about going to Edward with my problems but he really doesn't need to listen to my crap when he has his own problems with his partner leaving and having a little boy to look after.  
The cashier pulled me out of my thoughts, asking for the money for my items. I was doing my weekly groceries for Charlie. I handed over the money and took the bags and began the mile and a half walk home, it was already twilight so I didn't have much time to get home and prepare the food that HE would be eating later.  
I was two blocks away from the house when a complete and utter ass-hole sped past me spraying the rain water all over me. Great, just what I needed.  
I was too busy shivering to notice the car that had pulled up by the side of me until a familiar voice made me look up; Edward! He was the one to splash me.

"Edward wha..." I couldn't finish my sentence before the shivers took over.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I splashed you. I wasn't looking at the puddles and I'm just so sorry." He sounded so frustrated and lost in his own thoughts; I just wanted to comfort him.  
"Edward its ok, you sound frustrated. Has something happened?" I questioned expecting him to say to mind my own business but instead he just broke down and started crying. I put the bags on the damp ground and walk over to the open car window and wiped away the tears that were running down Edward's face.  
"I got a call from my mom just as I was leaving school, it's Logan. He's been taken to the hospital, something about a rash and throwing up." I didn't know what to say. I was so worried about Logan even though I had only met him once.  
"Edward what are you doing here? Get your ass to the hospital." I told him even though it wasn't my place.  
"I felt bad for splashing you, and talking about get going, do you want a lift home." I looked at the time on my watch. Shit, if I didn't take the lift I was going to be so late.  
"That would be great." I picked up the bags and got into the passenger side. We didn't talk much at all, the only words that were exchanged were directions to my house. In less than five minutes we were outside my house.  
"I really hope Logan's ok and I might see you tomorrow." he nodded and with that I got out of the car and went inside the house.

I packed away the food and started on Charlie's dinner, steak and baked potatoes. Poor little Logan, I really hoped he was ok. Maybe I should go to the hospital and check on him once Charlie was home because Edward looked really cut up about the situation.  
It was no less than twenty minutes later that Charlie walked through the front door and I put his food on the table. He grunted at the food but ate none the less. So now was the time to ask him about going out.

"Dad, I was wondering if I could go to the hospital. One of my friends little brother got taken in and I said I would show my face and wish him love from us." I thought it was a pretty good excuse because he was still the chief police and was well known so I not keeping my word might be frowned upon.  
"Yes, I suppose that will be ok but the front door will be locked at ten thirty. If you not back by then you can sleep outside." I thanked him and made my way out of the house.

It was eight thirty now so I had plenty of time. I made it to the hospital by nine and asked the receptionist where Logan Cullen was being held. She wouldn't give the information out easily but I got it out of her in the end. _God, Bella you're on a roll today.  
_I made my way up to the children's department. It didn't take a lot of searching before I saw Edward in a seat outside of a room where I presumed Logan was. I walk over to him and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here, Bella" he questioned.  
"I was worried about Logan and well… you too. But if you don't want me here I'll go." I was trying to justify why I was checking up on my teacher and his son but failing miserably.  
"No, I really don't want to be alone. My mom has just gone home and my dad's on shift somewhere here."  
He put his arms around me and started to cry. At this moment in time I didn't give a shit who saw us in this position. I just wanted, needed even to comfort him.  
"What did the doctors say about the little man?" I just hoped he was ok.  
"He has meningitis. They think they have caught it quickly enough that it won't do permanent damage. Would you like to go see him with me?" he stood up and extended his hand out, waiting for me to put my hand in his which I did and we walked into Logan's room.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Tears dripped down my face. The feeling was so powerful I just wanted to crumble, seeing Logan attached to a load of wires it was like seeing my own child in that situation and I couldn't contain my sadness. I turned and cried into Edwards's chest and he just rubbed my back in a soothing rhythm.  
I stopped my crying frenzy when I heard Logan's bellowing cries. I walked over to the incubator and squirted dry soap onto my hands and reached in and took his small hand in mine.

"Hey now baby boy, momma and daddy are here." Shit, what did I just say? God, what the fuck was I going to do but on the up side Logan had stopped crying.  
"Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking; it just sort of slipped out. I think I should go." But before I could pull myself away from Logan, Edward was by my side and kissing my lips with passion and longing.

I had never felt so wanted but I knew this shouldn't be happening. He was my teacher he could go to jail for this.  
"Don't be sorry, I loved it Bella. You are exactly what we need" and with that he put his arms around my waist and we went back to cooing Logan.  
I knew we crossed a huge boundary here and we really needed to talk about it but that could wait for later. Logan was our priority now but I knew this was my happy place. No matter what anyone did I would never let them take this away from me. We just needed to be smart about it.

* * *

_**Hey guys so sorry for late update, school and life have been taking over :(**_  
_**Won't be any more updates for 2 weeks because I'm going on holiday to Florida!**_  
_**Please read my other fic 'Unexpected Love'...**_  
_**Please review because they make my day :)**_  
_**With that note it is good bye from me...**_

_**Love Alohomora1710**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella pov

It's been a week, a week since Logan had been admitted into the hospital. He was getting better every hour thank god, but Charlie wouldn't let me go to the hospital anymore and I felt really bad for not being at Edward's side whilst our little baby was in pain but he said he understood.

After my little slipup a mere week ago when I first went to see Logan, Edward wouldn't let me say he was anything but my baby.

Even though Edward wasn't teaching again yet he came to pick up work to mark and he called me to his classroom to talk.

***********************************FLASHBACK****** *******************************  
_I walked into his class room to see him sitting on his desk; he got up and rushed over to me and closed the door._

_Once the door was shut he spun around and enclosed me in his arms. At first I was so shocked thinking he was going to hurt me, fear gripped my heart but I had to tell myself to shut up; he was not Charlie._

_He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently lifted my chin and leaned down to place a small but passionate kiss on my lips and I loved it. Immediate butterflies attacked each other inside my stomach, goose bumps spreading over my body. What an intense feeling. I had to collect myself for a moment before I could ask the question I really wanted to ask.  
_"_Is Logan ok?" I was worried about him and I didn't want to get caught up in the moment, knowing we were at school and not in the privacy of his home._"_The doctors think he is going to be fine, momma." Shit, he brought that up.  
__I didn't know what to say, I was stunned and I could feel my cheeks going bright red.  
_"_I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" I stuttered. Edward was quick to reply._

"_Bella I don't know what it is but there is something special about you and I really want you to be in mine and my sons' life. I know what Charlie is doing to you and I can't stand it, but I have to watch anyway because if I try to take you away, it will all break down."  
__I never really knew that he felt like this and it was so over whelming because I have never thought anyone loved me, well not after my mom died._

"_Bella in a few months' time you will be finished with high school what are you going to do after that?  
_"_When my mom died she left me money for collage that Charlie can't touch. In some way I think she knew I would need a ticket out of here. I was thinking if my grades are good enough I would apply to Dartmouth, what do you think?" I was so scared that he would say that this was too much to handle and he would be right._

"_Well I think you grades are AMAZING so you won't have a problem getting in. If you want I'll try to help you with the application. As soon as this school year is finished we look for a place for our family to live and we move far away from that jackass." I was so happy that he wanted what I want.  
_"_But your whole family is here Edward, I can't ask you to move Logan so far away." As I said this the bell rang for 3__rd__ period and I knew our time together would end very soon.  
_"_You have to go now, Bella. We will talk about this at a later date. If you want to get out of the house this weekend let me know on the end of the essay due Friday because I will still be marking them and I will pick you up at 12:30 Saturday." I nodded and he kisses my head before collecting papers off his desk and walked out of the classroom._

_Talk about whiplash._

The only thing getting me though each day with Charlie was the memory of Edward and my baby.  
Waking up on Friday morning was horrible because I knew I only had one day left until I saw them again.  
It worked in my favor though because Charlie told me he was going out all weekend from Saturday Morning until Monday Morning and would be locking my out of the house so I should have a bag ready by the time he would leave in the morning and to find somewhere else to stay.  
Normally I would be worried where I would stay for two nights without anyone seeing me but this time it was different. _I get to spend two whole days with my family_ I thought happily.

The day passes with normality and ease because no one spoke to me or asked questions just the way liked it.  
When English came around and I finished my essay with ease, I added my little note at the bottom in pencil so it can be rubbed out at a later date.

_Hi, is it possible to pick me up at 10 'jackass' is leaving for two days and kicking me out if not you will find me in the park x_

I was glad I got my little note written and I handed in my essay.  
The night with Charlie was like normal no food and locked in my room at 8:00pm sharp but I didn't get hit which was a bonus I guess.  
I got up bright and early and packed a bag with clean clothes, pj's and my toothbrush. I was just finishing putting my stuff in my bag when Charlie told me to get out; I zipped up my bad and made my way outside and watched Charlie drive away.

It was 10:10 am so I guess that Edward couldn't pick me up so I started the walk to the park. I was only a block away from my house when Edwards' car appeared and the window rolled down.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, Bella. They let Logan out last night and he was a bit upset this morning." He looked to the back seat and I followed his gaze and there sat my little boy in his car seat. Seeing him outside of the hospital was wonderful.  
"It's ok Edward, really" I said opening the back door and kissed little Logan on the head and put my bag on the floor before shutting the door and climbing into the front.  
"Hey babe" Edward said before he landed a kiss to my lips before starting to drive.  
"I could get used to this" and his smile widened.  
Edwards' house was just outside of town, I was in disbelief when Edward stopped outside of this big modern house.

I grabbed Logan whilst Edward got my bag and we made our way inside the house, and I wasn't surprised at all and the décor. The place was filled with books, old paintings and lots of baby toys.  
The day past quickly and before I knew it I was putting Logan to bed because he would cry every time he left my arms. Edward said he was such a little momma's boy which made me blush but smile shyly in glee.  
I don't know exactly what it was but I really felt like Logan was my son, my baby boy.

Edward made this lovely meal for me and I felt so special even though he reminded me it was only dinner and I deserved so much better. I guess Edward knew more about what went on in my house than I thought he would.  
I don't think I have ever felt full and had to leave food. Well, I mean after my mom died.  
Before I knew it we were in bed kissing and cuddling. I never wanted to leave this place, I was so happy here with Edward and Logan but I knew it was back to reality on Monday.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates I know its been over 2 months, I had exams in school so my mother took away my laptop and exams have **  
**just finished so I'm back with a new chapter every week providing I get reviews, favorites and followers.**  
**check out the other Fic I have on the go called 'Unexpected Love'**

**Please please review favorite and follow it would make me so happy !**  
**Love Alohomora1710 **


End file.
